Je te vengerai mon frère
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Parce qu'il ne sait faire que ça, Sasuke vengera son frère des pourritures de son village d'origine: Konoha. Drabble, angst, violence, torture, OCC pour certains, T justifié...


**Auteure:** Sachiyo.

**Genre et tout:** Drabble, angst et gore aussi, RATING T pas pour rien, présence de violence et torture. Persos pas à moi. Parce que ce n'est pas pour rien non plus que Sasuke à décider de détruire Konoha et qu'il faut bien comprendre qu'il en a souffert lui aussi.

**Note:** Ce qu'il se passe lors d'un de mes chagrins d'amour. Je souhaite la mort et la douleur. Et j'ai un rire psychopathe.

**Note2:** Ecrit et retapé sur du "_Hoshi no mienai yoru_" d'Aqua Timez, et de "_Le sixième gîte d'étape_" OST du film "le voyage de Chihiro".

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Je détruirai Konoha.

Je détruirai tout de ce village, de ses habitants à l'Hokage et ses conseillers. Je réduirai ce village à sang et à cendres pour qu'ils comprennent. Je les tuerai tous, de ma main. Je te le promets mon frère, je te vengerai de ce village d'ordures.

Ils t'ont utilisés mon frère, pour exterminer ta propre patrie. Ils t'ont détruit comme jamais personne n'aurait pu le faire. Je te vengerai, je le jure sur ta mort.

Tu étais seul, ils t'ont lâchement abandonné. Ils t'ont traité comme la dernière des merdes. Je ne comprends pas l'amour que tu leur as porté, _ces traitres_. Qu'ils crèvent tous. Pourritures !

Tu as exterminé ta famille, ta _propre_ famille ! Pour le bien d'un village corrompu. Orochimaru n'avait pas tort, ce village est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Tu les as tous tué, et que t'a-t-on offert en échange ? L'exile et ta tête mise à prix. Tu as fais une erreur en voulant les protéger, ces ordures. Mais je vais laver l'affront qu'ils t'ont fait. Fais-moi confiance, ils ne seront pas impunis.

Je me rappelle de tout ce sang… tout ce sang. Tu m'as épargné mon frère, je ne te décevrai pas. Uchiha : la décadence d'un peuple, d'un monde. Ils ignorent ce qu'ils ont provoqués en accélérant ta mort. Je serais le Kyûbi qu'ils ont toujours craint. Je serais l'être dont ils auront toujours peur.

J'égorgerai les hommes, je violerai les femmes, je tuerai les enfants : je massacrerai les familles, comme ils l'ont avec nous. Et ceux du conseil… Mmmmh, lente et douce agonie.

Hhahahaa ! Ces enfoirés ! Mmmh, qu'ils vont souffrir ! Enfin, ils comprendront leur erreur. Avoir sous estimé un Uchiha. Je les torturerai. Un par un, membre par membre, sens par sens. D'abord, dans un genjutsu, puis dans la réalité. Je veux voir le sang couler comme ils ont fait couler le sang des miens. Doigts par doigts, phalanges par phalanges, ongles par ongles. Je les viderai de leurs boyaux, les laissant crever au milieu des charognards. J'en laisserai mourir de faim. J'en brûlerai d'autres. J'en écartèlerai, tout comme j'en guillotinerai. Je priverai certains du sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent. Je veux qu'ils souffrent ! Hahahaa, aaaaah ! Je les viderai de leur sang, _lentement... Doucement... Calmement..._ Gouttes par gouttes... _Tout doucement_. Ils comprendront leur douleur, ils sauront enfin ce que c'est que d'avoir mal. Ils souffriront tout comme ils nous ont fait souffrir. Je me réserve Danzo pour la fin. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type, et je suis certain que le voir pleurer pour sa vie me ferait jouir.

Je te promets mon frère que je te vengerai, je vengerai tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait. Et si je dois y laisser ma vie, alors je les emmènerai avec moi dans la tombe. Parce qu'ils t'ont détruit. Parce qu'ils _nous_ ont détruit.

Ils m'ont privé de ma seule famille. Tu étais le seul. Il ne me restait que toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu mal sans toi, à quel point j'ai souffert. Tu ne peux même pas envisager de comprendre ce que ça m'a fait de vivre sans toi et de te haïr. Mon grand frère, mon idole, le seul que j'étais prêt à suivre n'importe où, peu importe pourquoi. Tu aurais vraiment dû m'expliquer, j'aurais compris.

Je t'aime Itachi. Tu es le seul que j'aime. Et tu resteras le seul que j'aimerai. Tu seras à jamais mon grand frère adoré. C'est pourquoi, je dois te venger.

Je vais détruire Konoha.

* * *

_**Sachiyo:**_ C'est peut-être pas aussi pire que ce que je pensais niveau angst mais vaut mieux prévenir que guerir. Bon, j'exagère un peu sur la personnalité de Sasuke, mais bon, faut le comprendre aussi ce pauvre type. Toute sa vie seule, entouré de mensonges, et quand enfin il découvre la vérité, il ne peut que se venger, il n'a connu que ça... Moi, je ne saurais le detester parce qu'il a ces envies. Il a pas choisi de vivre sans famille. Tout comme il a pas choisi les actes de son frère. Voilà pourquoi ici, il a "si bonne opinion" à son sujet. Il a comprit qu'Itachi a fait ça, pour lui.. Mais qu'il a fait ça pour un village qui ne le mérite pas. _A ses yeux_. C'est mon opinion à son propos en tout cas.

Sasuke: Sympa.

_**Sachiyo:**_ J'espère ne pas avoir été trop violente... C'était bien pire au départ ^^'

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
